You're totally my hero
by Mahira
Summary: Historia sobre el romance ficticio entre Peter y Claire. El enfermero y la animadora vuelven a encontrarse, esta vez en Nueva York, y los sentimientos están a flor de piel... Lo siento, no sé hacer resúmenes. Ubicado tras el capítulo 17, Company Man.
1. Capítulo 1

Primero de todo, decir que esta historia va a tratar sobre **Peter y Claire**, sobre su **romance** (deseado por el club de fans Claireter :) No es exactamente un fanfic de héroes, es SOBRE ESTA PAREJA. Está localizado tras el capítulo 17, Company Man, y... después de esto, simplemente desear que os guste ;)

PD. Sigue, eh, no es sólo este capítulo (aunque tampoco serán muchos más)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los frenos del taxi emitieron un estridente chirrido al frenar bruscamente.

Peter, que se vio propulsado por inercia hacia delante, se estampó contra la mampara de plástico que lo separaba del conductor y estuvo a punto de romperse la nariz. Sin embargo, cuando logró reponerse del golpe, protesta alguna salió de su boca: el corte que se había hecho en la frente cicatrizaba rápidamente y su instinto le instaba a salir del taxi y correr en auxilio de aquellos que, colisionando frontalmente con sus coches, habían provocado el frenazo de su taxi.

Con torpeza, consiguió abrir la pequeña puerta amarillenta y poner los pies en el suelo. La cabeza se le balanceaba peligrosamente, como si estuviera mareado, pero él se empeñó en correr hacia los coches accidentados confiando en que aquel malestar acabaría por desaparecer solo.

La colisión se había producido en una intersección. Alguno de los dos coches debía haberse saltado un semáforo, aunque por suerte, en el congestionado tráfico neoyorquino nadie podía correr demasiado y los coches, pese a estar abollados y echando humo, mantenían todavía su forma original.

Peter llegó junto a la puerta de uno de los coches, un taxi, y la abrió. El conductor, con la cara ensangrentada pero consciente, se derrumbó sobre él balbuciendo algo. El enfermero lo sacó del cubículo, teniendo que poner todos sus músculos en tensión debido al sobrepeso del hombre.

-Una muchacha…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peter tendiéndolo sobre el suelo. Sabía que había cometido un gran error al mover al herido, pero había sido el taxista quien se había derrumbado sobre él.

-La muchacha…

Un tembloroso dedo del accidentado señaló su propio vehículo y Peter lo entendió sin necesidad de más palabras.

-No te muevas, volveré en seguida.

El joven Petrelli, ya completamente consciente de si y con todas sus facultades recuperadas, volvió hasta el taxi e intentó abrir una de las puertas traseras, que se resistió por unos segundos a ser abierta.

Expirando profundamente, el enfermero evocó al hombre al que se había enfrentado en Texas, el que perseguía a Claire, la joven animadora de sonrisa triste, y al instante la puerta cedió, libre del tope que la frenaba.

-¿Me oyes?- preguntó a la figura que permanecía tendida en el asiento trasero del taxi en una postura extraña.

No hubo respuesta, así que Peter, con cuidado, se metió en el coche a fin de examinar el estado en que se encontraba la herida (suponía que era mujer por la melena larga y rubia). Sin embargo, al descubrir la faz de la chica, se quedó helado.

-¡Claire¡Dios mío, Claire!

El joven enfermero asió a la joven animadora y la colocó boca arriba sobre el asiento. Con ella no eran necesarios los miramientos: en caso de empeorarle alguna herida, su cuerpo la curaría rápidamente…

Mas… si ella era capaz de regenerarse¿por qué no estaba consiente¿Por qué parecía… muerta?

-Claire, eh, Claire- Peter llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de ella y le buscó el pulso sin éxito- Claire, no puedes estar muerta. ¡Claire!

Él se acercó todavía más a ella, teniendo que subirse parcialmente sobre el asiento por la falta de espacio. El corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho de tan rápido que latía, y sus ojos, agrandados por pura desesperación, buscaban en el cuerpo de la animadora una explicación para su estado.

-Maldita sea, Claire, despierta…-le susurró el enfermero apartándole el pelo de la cara- Tú eres indes…

Interrumpiéndose, Peter se inclinó todavía más sobre ella y le giró parcialmente la cabeza hasta poder verle la zona de detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos habían tropezado contra algo duro…

Un gemido sobrecogido escapó de su boca al ver un sanguinolento trozo de cristal sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

Implorando al destino para que su instinto funcionara, le extrajo con lentitud el larguísimo vidrio. Las manos le temblaban pese a su esfuerzo por controlarse, y cuando, una vez le hubo sacado el objeto, Claire no reaccionó, sintió que sus pulmones jamás podrían volver a tomar aire, que nunca se libraría de la presión de su pecho, que ya no sería capaz de deshacer los nudos de su estómago y garganta…

Y entonces ocurrió.

Con una pequeña sacudida, Claire volvió a la vida.

Tomó aire bruscamente, como siempre hacía tras esos trances, y parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Peter…?- preguntó, insegura.

Él, riéndose por puro y salvaje alivio, contestó:

-Hola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter dejó las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa y se giró hacia Claire sin saber qué haría o diría a continuación.

Después de que la joven animadora hubiera resucitado, ambos habían intentado desaparecer entre el gentío. En Nueva York, hacer tal cosa podía ser relativamente fácil, pero en aquella ocasión, decenas de ojos, por no decir centenas, se habían posado en ellos y los habían seguido, sorprendidos, preocupados e incluso escandalizados: Claire llevaba toda la espalda y parte del pelo apelmazado con sangre que, de un rojo chillón, no pasaba desapercibida a nadie.

Pese a todo, habían logrado llegar al apartamento de Peter en poco tiempo, pues éste estaba ubicado a muy pocas manzanas del lugar del accidente.

"Había encontrado tu dirección, iba a tu apartamento" le había dicho Claire mientras se apresuraban por la calle, negándose a decirle nada más hasta que estuvieran a solas.

Y allí estaban ahora, en el apartamento del joven enfermero, completamente solos y guardando un silencio incómodo pese a saber que tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

-Voy a buscar ropa para que te cambies- le dijo Peter a la joven animadora, que, abrazándose a si misma, lanzaba furtivas miradas a lo que la rodeaba.- El cuarto de baño es…

-Mis vecinos me han visto usando mi poder, _Ellos _también. No tengo a donde ir, van detrás de mí- confesó Claire a bocajarro, y, en un acto de valentía, alzó sus ojos y los posó en los de Peter, que le sostuvo la mirada heroicamente: aquellos preciosos ojos transmitían tantísima pena…

-¿_Ellos_?- preguntó él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y procurando mantener su cara inalterable.

-_Ellos-_ asintió la joven como si infligiendo sobre aquel pronombre una entonación particular, desvelara todos los secretos de aquellas personas a las que tan ambiguamente se refería.- Lo siento- dijo de pronto sacudiendo la cabeza- Creo que he hecho mal al venir a buscarte. Yo… yo...- retrocedió unos pasos hacia la entrada.

-¡No¡Espera!- exclamó Peter acercándose hasta ella y frenando con una mano la puerta que la animadora ya había comenzado a abrir.- Soy yo el que lo siente, no quería ser tan… frío. Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras, y me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que te ha pasado.

En aquella ocasión, mucho más próximos el uno al otro, la mirada que se sostuvieron fue mucho más intensa y profunda.

-¿Me estás leyendo los pensamientos?- preguntó en un trémulo susurro la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peter, quien, pese a su sorpresa, no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de Claire.

-Matt me dijo que también tenías su poder, que lees la mente.

-¿Matt, el policía de Texas?- interrogó Peter apartándose el pelo de la cara, y con tan sólo pensara en él, una caótica y susurrante voz femenina llegó a su cerebro.

"No lo hagas, por favor. Peter, Peter Petrelli. No…"

-No lo hagas, por favor; no me leas la mente- dijo Claire, esta vez con sus cuerdas vocales.

-Lo siento, yo…- el enfermero cerró los ojos y se separó de ella- Todavía no lo controlo bien, lo siento.

"Pero tú eras como yo, sanabas…"

-Y sigo sanando, puedo explicártelo todo…

"Para."

-Lo siento- se disculpó Peter una vez más, tremendamente abochornado.

Intentaba quitarse a Matt de la cabeza y controlar su poder, pero su habilidad era tan diferente a todas las demás… no era una cosa que podía hacer a voluntad, sino sonidos que llegaban a su cerebro tan nítidos como si los estuviera oyendo a través de sus orejas.

Cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, fue hasta su salón a fin de alejarse de Claire y se sentó en una silla, concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuera Matt.

"Lo sabe… Peter, Peter Petrelli, lo sabe…" Tras aquellos retazos de pensamiento que llegaron a su mente, todo quedó en silencio.

-Claire- llamó al cabo de unos segundos- Ya puedes pasar.

La joven entró lentamente en la sala, como cohibida, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Peter, se sentó en un sofá frente a él.

-Mi poder- dijo el enfermero lentamente, intentando olvidar todas las veces que había oído su propio nombre en la cabeza de la chica- es el de adquirir las habilidades de otras personas.

Claire lo miró mientras guardaba silencio e intentaba asimilar aquello.

-¿Tienes… todos los poderes?- preguntó al fin.

-No. Sólo tengo los poderes de aquellas personas de las que he estado cerca.

-No… no lo entiendo.

-Verás- Peter, preparándose para hacer uso de los poderes que más controlaba, se inclinó hacia delante en la silla-. Hasta que no te conocí, hasta que no coincidimos aquella noche en Texas, yo no podía sanar; si no fuera porque mi hermano puede volar, yo no volaría- dijo impulsándose lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y quedarse suspendido en el aire por unos segundos- También he tenido un profesor que se desvanece en el aire…

La animadora dio un respingo cuando Peter desapareció ante sus ojos, y se sobresaltó todavía más cuando éste volvió a hacerse visible sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-También he estado junto a alguien con telequinesia y con una persona que pinta el futuro…- el enfermero extendió un brazo y hasta su mano voló un bloc de notas que rápidamente tendió a Claire-. Sabía lo del accidente desde ayer, de lo que no tenía ni idea era de que ibas a ser tu la que lo tuviera.

La joven miró con la boca abierta el dibujo que Peter había pintado el día anterior, casi veinticuatro horas antes de que la escena reflejada en el folio ocurriera.

-Me has salvado la vida en dos ocasiones ya, Claire. Hace unos días volví a caer desde lo alto de un edificio. Si no llega a ser por ti, por tu poder, estaría muerto. Eres mi mayor heroína.

Ella contestó a la sonrisa de Peter tímidamente. Sentía su corazón galopar dentro del pecho: Peter acababa de repetir las palabras que ella misma le había dedicado varias semanas atrás. ¿Serían en esta ocasión tan sinceras y surgidas del alma como lo habían sido en aquella?

-o-o-o-o-

Peter se puso pálido al oír toda la historia de Claire. La animadora, que en un principio había pensado que su reacción era por mera empatía humana, comenzó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba cuando el joven enfermero empezó a sudar anormalmente.

-¿Estás bien, Peter?- preguntó.

-¿Has dicho un hombre que emite radiación¿Un hombre radiactivo?

-Sí; destruyó mi casa y me destruyo a mi con una especie de… de… mini explosión nuclear. Se llamaba Ted no se qué e iba con Matt.

-¿Qué fue de él?

-No lo sé- Claire se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza- Todo lo que pasó después fue tan… extraño.

El enfermero se puso en pie y dándole la espalda a la joven (que ya se había aseado y vestía ropa prestada por Peter), fue hasta la ventana.

-Peter¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando.

Él, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la cristalera, tenía todos los músculos en tensión.

-¿Peter…?- Claire, cada vez más inquieta, se puso en pie y se colocó a su espalda- Peter…

Alargando una mano, la posó sobre el hombre de él, que se giró rápidamente a la vez que se apartaba el pelo de la cara con un grave gesto.

-Soy peligroso, Claire. Estando aquí conmigo te arriesgas a que te pase cualquier cosa horrible.

-Peter¿de qué hablas?- interrogó la joven, anonadada por la emoción que bañaba las palabras del enfermero.

-Hiro me dijo que debía protegerte- su voz se quebró entonces y su tono se convirtió en un susurro, como si hablara consigo mismo- Y he de hacerlo incluso de mi…

Claire arrugó el gesto mientras miraba fijamente a Peter. No entendía nada…

-¿Cuándo vendrá el haitiano por ti?- preguntó él, ansioso.

-¿Qué¡No! Peter, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero tú no me puedes hacer daño. Soy indestructible.

-Yo te he visto muerta, Claire; en el taxi moriste.

-¡Sólo durante un par de minutos¡Después reviví!

Peter posó sus manos sobre los hombres de Claire y se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó al nivel de la de ella.

-¿También revivirías si quedaras reducida a ceniza?- preguntó con dureza.

Azul contra marrón, sus ojos se encontraron. Claire temblaba, asustada, y pese a que intentaba ocultarlo, Peter lo notó.

"Ahora se irá" pensó, sintiendo una mezcla de desazón y alivio al saber que ya no la volvería a ver pero que al menos estaría a salvo. "Huirá de mi, porque puedo hacerle daño, porque voy a hacérselo de un modo u otro".

Claire lo miró durante unos eternos segundos en los que no articuló palabra, y el enfermero supo con certeza que no erraba en su sospecha: ella iba a marcharse para siempre.

Sin embargo…

-Si alguien puede hacerte frente, soy yo- dijo Claire con firmeza, clavando sus decididos ojos en los de Peter.

-Voy a destruir Nueva York. En algún momento me cruzaré con ese tal Ted, adquiriré su poder y sin poder controlar su habilidad, explotaré, arrasando todo lo que me rodee. Lo he visto, Claire, va a pasar.

-No me arrasarás a mi; ya he sobrevivido a una explosión nuclear y superaré cualquier otra. Tú no puedes hacerme daño, reviviré aunque tenga que hacerlo de mis cenizas.

En esta ocasión fue Peter el que, superado por la convicción de ella, tembló involuntariamente. Sin reflexionar lo que hacía, abrazó a Claire fuertemente: era la primera persona que, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, no se alejaba de él ni le daba la espalda. Todos los que habían descubierto su sino hasta entonces, o no le había creído o habían intentado acabar con él…

Claire era distinta de todos ellos.

* * *

Porque los soñadores son pocos, Peter&Claire.

Dedicado al club de fans de Claireter--- http://z9. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Anuncio:** _Es bastante corto, un tercio del anterior, pero me temo que si no lo hago así, no leeréis en una temporada nada de mi. El capítulo anterior eran tres capítulos de los originales (los hago para un foro, y allí no tienen que ser muy largo o nadie los lee...), pero en vistas de que para juntar otros tres tendríamos (vosotros y yo) que esperar mucho, he decidido colgarlos en su largura original. No es que me guste subir capis tan cortos, pero no sé que otra cosa hacer para que no os desespereis... Bueno, espero que no os importe demasiado. Bss. _

Capítulo 2

Peter se despertó al sentir el timbre sonar.

Se incorporó en la cama, aturdido y con la inquietante certeza de que algo no iba bien. Miró a ambos lados con pesadez, como si no fuera capaz de moverse más rápido, y se sorprendió al ver junto a él a una mujer, que desnuda entre las sabanas, dormía tranquilamente.

Inclinándose hacia ella, intentó descubrir su cara, pero ésta permanecía oculta bajo una cortina de pelo castaño, y, antes de que lograra vislumbrar sus rasgos, el timbre volvió a vibrar.

Se puso en pie sin poder evitarlo, como si no fuera dueño de su propio cuerpo, y sus pasos se encaminaron solos hacia la puerta.

Cual espectador que contempla una escena desde la sala de un cine, Peter vio a través de sus ojos como se abría el acceso y Nathan aparecía al otro lado. Su hermano movió los labios, pero sonido alguno llegó a los oídos de Peter.

El enfermero intentó avisar a su hermano de que no podía oírle, mas tampoco en aquella ocasión su cuerpo le respondió y no fue capaz de hablar.

Nathan, ajeno a la inquietante y frustrante situación que vivía su hermano, entró en la casa y siguió gesticulando vivamente, como si estuviese dando un discurso que Peter no alcanzaba a oir.

Sin embargo, la plática muda de Nathan se vio interrumpida de pronto, transformándose su rostro en una máscara de incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo.

"¿Qué…?" pensó Peter.

Su cuerpo y su mente se fundieron en aquella ocasión y el enfermero logró hacer lo que deseaba: voltearse e intentar descubrir qué había provocado aquel cambio en su hermano.

No obstante, no hubo de buscar mucho, pues en cuanto se giró, sus ojos tropezaron con una figura que le dejó tremendamente desconcertado: Claire estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, con una sábana como única vestimenta y su pelo rubio teñido de castaño.

De un brinco, Peter se enderezó en su cama de nuevo. En esta ocasión, apenas si se filtraba luz por la ventana, y su cuerpo, ligero y bajo el control de su mente, estaba empapado en sudor.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se limpió su perlada frente e intentó serenarse a la vez que se convencía a si mismo de que sólo había sido un sueño.

Tenías las tripas atenazadas por la incertidumbre, el miedo e incluso por la vergüenza: en su sueño se había despertado junto a Claire, una adolescente que había hallado desnuda en su cama.

¿Mas vergüenza de qué? Incertidumbre y miedo eran comprensibles, pues sus sueños solían tener parte de premonitorios, pero vergüenza… Poniéndose en pie, se negó a pensar en aquello: era demasiado perturbador para él considerar en serio esas… sensaciones que había estado teniendo últimamente.

Con precaución, avanzó casi a tientas por su habitación. Sin embargo, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando oyó algo que atrajo su atención. Sintiendo una opresión extraña en su pecho, se apresuró hasta su salón, de donde provenían los gemidos y lloriqueos que oía.

-¿Claire?- preguntó a la vez que encendía la luz.

Por toda respuesta, Peter escuchó más gemidos. Sin embargo, bajo la dorada luminiscencia de la lámpara, el enfermero descubrió que nada le ocurría a la muchacha, al menos no en el mundo real.

-Eh, Claire- la llamó de nuevo, sentándose en el borde del sofá-cama en el que dormía la chica- Claire, despierta.

La animadora, con el pelo revuelto y un gesto de angustia en la cara, murmuró algo inteligible a la vez que se rebullía.

-Claire- insistió Peter sacudiéndola suavemente- Claire.

Quizá porque la intentaba despertar demasiado dulcemente, la chica no reaccionó, limitándose a contraer su cara como si algo la asustara u horripilara. Mas cuando Peter se inclinó sobre ella otra vez, dispuesto a llamarla de nuevo, la chica abrió los ojos bruscamente y, lanzando un alarido, se enderezó.

Claire y el enfermero se chocaron, propinándose un buen cabezazo entre ellos. Mas la joven intentó huir de Peter a la vez que gritaba, como si no hubiera notado el golpe que había dejado un tanto atontado a su compañero.

-¡Peter!- exclamó al reconocerlo unos segundos después- ¡Peter!

Precipitándose hacia él, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el enfermero creyó que sus huesos no resistirían y cederían bajo la presión.

-¡Peter! Vienen a por mi. _Ellos_ me están buscando y me van a encontrar…

-Tranquila- intentó apaciguarla él- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

-No, no lo ha sido. Hazme desaparecer, Peter, por favor; vuélveme invisible; desvanezcámonos…

El enfermero tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-Conmigo estás segura, Claire. No puedo volverte invisible, pero te juro que no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Te protegeré con mi vida, lo prometo.

La joven lo abrazó todavía con más fuerza si cabe.

-Desapareceré de todos modos: me cortaré el pelo, me lo teñiré… lo que sea. No dejes que ellos me encuentren, Peter, por favor. Sus ojos… sus ojos estaban clavados en mi y eran tan… aterradores…

Él no fue capaz de contestar, pues una frase resonaba en su cabeza: "me lo teñiré".

* * *

_Bueno, una chica de otro foro me dijo que ya había tenido demasiado con este capítulo, que ver a Claire en la cama de Peter es demasiado para ella... (jajja) pero como a vosotras os gusta la pareja, espero que este capítulo os haya agradado._

_**Rory** (mmm, me recuerda a Jess Mariano ((Peter en Héroes)) jejeje) ¡Gracias por la opi! y no te creas, hay mucha gente a la que le gusta la pareja, o al menos nos hacemos notar xDxD. Si quieres ver videos sobre la pareja, mete "Paire" en el youtube; ¡algunos son geniales¿Qué más? Ah, pues que me parece que está crudo lo de la relación sentimental, ya sabes que son parientes (o deberías saberlo jeje) ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el capi!_

_**Raul**¡gracias por el reviuw! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y sí, yo también quiero que sean pareja en la serie, pero ese "aunque..." tuyo lo deja todo claro (vamos, que va a ser bastante complicao que suceda jeje) A mi Peter me gustaba desde un principio, pero Claire... me ponía de los nervios cuando aparecía; supongo que era porque a mi me da afición la sangre y pensaba "a ver de qué modo violento y sangriento muere esta ahora..." cada vez que salía en escena jajaja. Suerte con tu fic y gracias una vez más!_

_Por cierto, me pica la curiosidad. ¿Cómo veis Heroes? Yo descubrí la serie a través de los anuncios del sci-fi y como no tengo ese canal (veía los anuncios en la Cuarta), busqué por internet y ahora veo los capítulos todos los miercoles a través del youtube (bendito youtube, malditas reclamaciones de la NBC (ultimamente quitan las últimas partes de los capítulos :( ) y MALDITO PARÓN!)_

_Un beso a los dos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo3

Peter se sintió desconcertado ante el silencio que captaba en la mente de aquel hombre.

Había estado practicando sus habilidades cuando, repentinamente, el sonido del timbre le había avisado de que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Se había puesto en pie, y sin poder resistirse, había invocado a su mente el recuerdo de Matt, el policía, para ver si era capaz de oír los pensamientos del visitante a su antojo.

Sin embargo, algo debía haber fallado, pues estando frente a frente con el desconocido, no oía nada.

-¿Si?- preguntó mientras intentaba enfocar sus pensamientos

-¿Dónde está Claire?

El enfermero se quedó estático bajo el marco de la puerta. No le cabía duda de lo que había oído, pero no podía creérselo. Frunció el ceño a la vez que miraba más detenidamente al desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?

-Busco a Claire, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- replicó el otro fríamente y con una cadencia extraña, típico de aquellos no nacidos en Norte América-. Déjame entrar- ordenó, haciendo amago de avanzar hacia la puerta.

Mas Peter no se movió un ápice, interponiéndose entre el interior de la casa y el desconocido.

-No conozco a ninguna Claire.

-¿No?- preguntó el otro- ¿No conoces a una Claire rubia con el poder de regenerarse¿No te suena una Claire a la que le salvaste la vida¿No has recibido la visita de una muchacha desamparada que sobrevivió a una explosión nuclear?

-Tú eres el haitiano- comprendió Peter, recordando la descripción que de él le había hecho la animadora.

-Qué observador- ironizó el negro sin esbozar ni tan siquiera una sonrisa- Quiero ver a Claire.

El enfermero arrugó el entrecejo. Algo en el comportamiento del haitiano le hacía presentir que no todo iba bien, pero no sabía determinar qué: la joven le había dicho que aquel hombre la estaba protegiendo y que la había dejado quedarse con él mientras se ocupaba de algunos asuntillos… sin embargo…

-Pasa- invitó Peter pese a sus dudas, pues confiaba en que podría defenderse sin muchas complicaciones en caso de que algo fuera mal.

El haitiano, sin hacerse de rogar, se introdujo en la casa y, sin escrúpulo alguno, comenzó a recorrerla mientras llamaba a voces a Claire.

-¡Eh!- protestó el enfermero apresurándose tras él- No hagas eso. ¡EH! Baja la voz.

El hombre de color, deteniéndose, le lanzó una desafiante mirada, e iba a decirle algo cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Claire apareció.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz trémula la chica.

-¿De verdad pensaste que no te encontraría? Eres de lo más previsible, Claire.

Peter, considerando demasiado tarde la posibilidad de que aquel no fuera quien pensaba, se interpuso entre Claire y el negro.

-¿Quién eres¿Eres uno de _Ellos_?

El alto hombre de color lo miró con desdén.

-Antes me has llamado haitiano, y no has fallado; soy la persona a quien el padre de Claire dejó encargado de su hija: soy su responsable.

-Peter- lo llamó la adolescente tremendamente agitada-, quiere sacarme del país. Dice que nunca podré volver, que jamás veré a mi familia de nuevo…

-Es lo que tu padre quería, Claire- le dijo el haitiano-. Él se sacrificó por ti, porque sabía que aquí tu vida corre peligro.

-¡Pero ha de haber otro modo!- protestó ella.

-No lo hay Claire, al menos no por ahora- negó el musculoso hombre, a cada instante más impaciente.

-Peter, por favor, ayúdame- pidió la joven colocándose al lado del enfermero y suplicándole tanto con la mirada como con las manos, que se aferraron a sus brazos fuertemente-. Por favor… quiere alejarme de todo lo que conozco para nunca más volver… por favor, Peter…

-Es por tu bien, Claire- clamó la voz del haitiano.

Sin embargo, los ojos marrones de Peter estaban clavados en los de Claire.

-Por favor…- suplicaba la chica una y otra vez-. Debe haber otro modo que no sea huir de todo para siempre…

Y de pronto, ante los ojos del haitiano, Peter y Claire se desvanecieron en el aire.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Claire se sintió mareada por la impresión: en un sólo parpadeo todo había cambiado a su alrededor. Había cerrado los ojos en el apartamento de Peter y, al volverlos a abrir unas milésimas de segundo más tarde, se encontraba en una calle residencial.

-¿Qué ha sucedido¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó asustada.

Todavía tenía agarrado a Peter por los brazos, y no lo soltó: tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Qué poder habría usado el enfermero para llegar hasta allí¿Sería todo aquello real o era sólo fruto de su imaginación…o de la de Peter?

-No lo sé- negó Peter, quien también parecía desconcertado-. Estaba pensando en ti y en un modo de salir de allí…

-Pero… ¿cómo lo has hecho¿Qué has hecho?

Peter miró a su alrededor intentando dar respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

-Hiro- dijo de pronto-. Nos hemos teletransportado.

-Teletransportado ¿dónde?

Mas el enfermero, que hasta entonces había estado estudiando su entorno, volvió su rostro hacia la animadora.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Contarte ¿qué?

Peter miró directamente a Claire a los ojos, y por su expresión, la chica supo que él estaba enfadado.

-Contarme que habías huido. Me dijiste que el haitiano te dejaba a mi cargo mientras hacía unas cosas, y ahora aparece él y… Me has mentido, Claire, y eso no me gusta.

-Lo siento, Peter, yo…

-¿Qué edad tienes, Claire?

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió la chica, reticente a contestar porque intuía que la respuesta a aquella pregunta le traería problemas.

-¿Quince¿Dieciséis¿Diecisiete?

-Diecisiete casi y medio- replicó ella soltando a Peter y sintiéndose molesta porque él hubiera llegado a echarle tan sólo quince años.

Peter se rió durante un breve instante por un repentino ataque de histeria.

-Esto podría considerarse secuestro, Claire; es como si acabara de raptarte.

-¡No!

-Eres menor de edad, tú no puedes estar aquí conmigo como si tal cosa.

-¿Por qué no? Necesito ayuda, y tú eres el único que puede dármela. No hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar, Peter, sólo estás tú…

Aquello debió desarmar al enfermero, pues no fue capaz de replicar. Se quedó mirando a Claire con una expresión indescifrable.

-Siento haberte metido en esto, Peter- se disculpó ella, nerviosa por no saber cómo reaccionaría el neoyorquino-, de verdad, pero no me pidas que me arrepienta de haber venido o…-miró a su alrededor- de haberte ido a buscar a Nueva York. No me has raptado, Peter, estoy contigo por propia voluntad.

-No lo entiendes, Claire. Cuando me interrogaron tras salvarte, me preguntaron si era un pervertido, y todo por el mero hecho de estar en un instituto donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta de adolescentes con faldas muy cortas. ¿Qué pensará la gente cuando nos vean juntos? No somos parientes ni nada por el estilo; nada justifica que estemos juntos: podrían meterme en la cárcel porque técnicamente te he raptado.

-Pero…

El enfermero le dio la espalda a Claire, quien sintió que su corazón se retorcía.

-Peter…-lo llamó-. Por favor…

-Necesito pensar¿vale? Ahora mismo no sé qué voy a hacer.

La joven intentó hacerle caso y guardar silencio para que pensara, pero antes de un minuto ya no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí¿Vas a abandonarme?

El enfermero se volvió hacia ella con un gesto de sorpresa que Claire malinterpretó.

-Peter, eres la única persona en todo el mundo en quien puedo confiar y que me puede ayudar- se apresuró a decir ella a la vez que se acercaba hasta el neoyorquino.

-Lo sé, Claire, tranquila; no pienso dejarte en la estocada. Es simplemente que no sé qué vamos a hacer. Estoy completamente perdido.

La animadora, visiblemente aliviada, suspiró.

-Desearía que todo hubiese sido de otra manera- dijo-. Ojalá tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido de otro modo, sin Sylar persiguiéndome y sin que tú acabaras destrozado en el patio de mi instituto...

-Estábamos predestinados a ello, Claire: salva a la animadora, salva el mundo.

-¿Y a esto también estábamos destinados, a seguir juntos un camino incierto?

Peter se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

-Yo prefiero pensar que no- dijo la animadora-; de ese modo nuestra vida está en nuestras manos. Lo que hagamos ahora será lo que nos encontremos en el futuro, y las decisiones que tomemos construirán nuestro porvenir.

-Entonces, según tu teoría, tú estarás en mi futuro- dijo Peter.

En ocasiones como aquella en las que Claire se mostraba tan madura, el enfermero sentía algo extraño dentro de él. Intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que era orgullo, satisfacción por el comportamiento adulto de la chica, pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.

-Todo depende de nuestras acciones; si queremos estar juntos, lo estaremos.

El neoyorquino sintió que sus tripas se atenazaban. ¿Era consciente Claire de lo que acababa de decir¿Comprendía todas las posibles lecturas de sus palabras?

Sintiendo que su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja y que una sonrisa estúpida e indeseada afloraba a su boca, Peter volvió a separarse de la animadora y miró a uno y otro lado con detenimiento, intentando buscar alguna pista que les ayudara a ubicarse. Sin embargo, fue la chica quien habló primero.

-Peter, mira las matrículas…

El enfermero, inquieto por el tono apremiante y preocupado que Claire había usado, miró la matricula del coche más cercano, teniendo que forzar la vista para leerla.

-Estamos…- al igual que le había pasado a la animadora, su voz se quebró un instante- en Odessa, Texas.

-He vuelto a casa- musitó Claire mirando a Peter con una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. ¡Hola a las dos! Cada vez hay más movimiento por esta sección (fanfics de heroes en español), debe ser que el parón hace crecer el ingenio (como el hambre) jeje.

**Belle**, hemos tenido suerte: el español y el portugues se parecen :) No sé nada de portugues, pero he sido capaz de entender tu mensaje jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y, como no te agradan los capítulos cortos, he colgado éste más largos (dos originales). ¡Gracias por el reviuw y espero que te guste!

**Rory**, estás leyendo mi historia (situada dentrás del capítulo 17) y sólo has visto hasta el capítulo 2...? Anda que... Lo del sueño de Peter... "cabronazo, que te has acostao con..." (no sé si sabes ese spoiler, asi que lo corto, aunque deberías saberlo, chiquilla) jejeje. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado y gracias por la opi:D Espero que me sigas leyendo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

-Claire, es hora de irnos.

La joven, apoyada contra un árbol, no pudo disimular que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Ignoró a Peter pese a haberle oído, y éste supo que debía concederle unos minutos más por mucho que le fastidiara estar allí.

-No me puedo creer que esto siga así…- murmuró ella-. Supuse que ya habrían empezado las obras, pero todo sigue igual…

Peter sintió que Claire le apretaba con más fuerza la mano por la que permanecían unidos y le devolvió el gesto.

La animadora, al saber que estaban en Odessa, había insistido hasta convencer al enfermero de que fueran a su casa, la que el hombre radiactivo había arrasado. Peter, consciente de los riesgos de aquello, había asido a Claire por la mano y había extendido el poder de Claude hasta ella, protegiendo así a ambos de miradas indiscretas, pero estar allí ponía muy nervioso e inquieto al neoyorquino.

-Claire, por favor, vámonos- insistió Peter tirando un poco de la animadora.

-No entiendo por qué no han empezado las obras- musitó ella-. Parece como si hubieran comenzado a recoger y limpiar todo y se hubiera quedado a medio.

-Claire, por favor, no me gusta ver lo que puedo llegara hacer. Vámonos- dijo él, quizá con demasiada dureza.

La joven se volvió hacia el enfermero sorprendida.

-Lo siento, Peter, no pensé... Tienes razón- concedió- vámonos.

Sin embargo, apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Claire se detuvo de nuevo.

-Espera un momento, mi hermano.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi hermano viene por ahí.

Peter se volvió hacia la calzada y observó a un muchacho rubio que se acercaba hacia la devastada casa con una bicicleta.

-Me gustaría hablar con él- dijo Claire, como si le pidiera permiso al enfermero para hacerlo.

-Puede ser peligroso.

-Pero es mi hermano…

-De acuerdo- cedió Peter a la vez que soltaba a la animadora de la mano-. No podrás verme ni oírme, pero estaré aquí- le aseguró antes de que la joven se tornara visible de nuevo.

La animadora, nerviosa pero decidida, miró a un lado y a otro para controlar cualquier ojo indiscreto y le salió al paso a su hermano, que al verla casi se cae de la bici.

-¡Claire!- exclamó- ¿De dónde has salido¡Claire!

El muchacho se bajó rápidamente de la bicicleta y abrazó a su hermana, quien, pese a sorprenderse por el gesto, respondió a su hermano del mismo modo.

-¿Dónde has estado¿Por qué te fuiste?

-¿Cómo¿No te…?- la joven calló, recordando entonces que el haitiano debía haberle borrado la memoria a su hermano -. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

El chico la miró de forma extraña, como si le sorprendiera la pregunta, pero contestó:

-Hubo una explosión de gas. Mamá y yo tuvimos suerte: nos pilló volviendo del instituto; pero la casa quedó completamente destrozada. Tú no apareciste ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente… mamá quería que te buscara la policía, pero llegó el FBI y dijeron que se ocuparían ellos…

-¿El FBI?- preguntó Claire.

-Bueno… al menos lo parecían.

-La agencia de papá…

-¿Cómo?- inquirió el chico, dudando de haber entendido el murmullo de su hermana correctamente.

-Hay muchas cosas que debes saber- dijo la animadora seriamente como respuesta, volviéndose hacia su hermano y mirándole fijamente-: algunas te las han ocultado, otras muchas las has olvidado, pero ha llegado la hora de que nadie más juegue contigo.

-Claire, me estás asustando…

-¿Confías en mi?

-Yo… yo…

-¿Confías en mi¿Sí o no?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Bien, pues quiero que le lleves a papá un mensaje. Sólo puedes dárselo a él¿de acuerdo?

Claire sintió que algo invisible le tocaba el brazo, pero, aun a sabiendas de que era Peter, siguió hablando.

-Quiero que le digas…

Mas sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas porque el enfermero se hizo visible a su lado, provocando que su hermano diera un paso hacia atrás y se alejara de ella.

-Tú padre te hizo desaparecer, Claire, por algo sería- dijo el neoyorquino mirando fijamente a la animadora.

-Pero tengo que hacer algo…

El muchacho, que observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a Peter, logró tartamudear algo.

-Papá… papá…

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Claire volviéndose hacia el chico.

-Pues… que desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-Mamá dice que fue a buscarte- dijo el muchacho. Parecía repuesto de la impresión, pero sus ojos no dejaban de vigilar a Peter- aunque…

-Aunque ¿qué?

-Pues que mamá está muy rara. Ya sé que es normal pero…- el muchacho intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de Claire y Peter- parece como si no fuera ella. Los primeros días no fue así; estaba mal por la conmoción de ver la casa así y porque tu te hubieras ido, pero desde que papá se fue sin despedirse siquiera…

-Es totalmente normal que se deprima unos días después: puede pasar un tiempo antes de que asuma todo lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Peter, conocedor en cierta medida del comportamiento humano.

-Pero es que mi madre no está deprimida- le contradijo el muchacho-. Está… como si fuera otra persona. A veces me da hasta miedo.

Peter y Claire se miraron, como si pudieran intercambiar sus impresiones a través de los ojos.

-Por ahí viene mamá- dijo de pronto el chico con la vista puesta en uno de los extremos de la calle-. Solemos quedar en otro sitio para que me lleve al hotel donde dormimos, pero debe saber que vengo a visitar nuestra casa todos los días, y como hoy se me ha hecho tarde, viene a por mi.

Instintivamente, la animadora asió la mano de Peter.

-No le digas a nadie que me has visto- le dijo a su hermano rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Confía en mí y guarda este secreto.

El muchacho, contagiado por el nerviosismo de Claire, lanzó una fugaz mirada al coche cada vez más próximo de su madre, y para cuando volvió su vista hacia su hermana, ésta había desaparecido.

-¿Claire?- preguntó sorprendido, y como toda respuesta, una mano acarició su mejilla.

Instantes después, el coche llegaba a la altura de la calle donde estaba el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?- preguntó la señora Bennet mirando a un lado y a otro de la calle con una mirada demasiado astuta y pícara para ser suya.

-Yo… me entretuve- dijo el muchacho tras un breve titubeo- Lo siento, mamá.

El chico se apresuró hacia la parte trasera del coche y montó su bicicleta en el maletero. Sin embargo, para cuando cerró la puerta de un golpe, su madre estaba a su lado mirándole intimidantemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Pasar? Nada.

-¿Y con qué te has entretenido?- preguntó la señora Bennet.

El hermano pequeño de Claire sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso por el nerviosismo. Su madre se comportaba como si supiera la respuesta y sólo quisiera saber cuánto era capaz de mentirle… ¿Estaría al tanto de la visita de Claire¿Podía decírselo tranquilamente? Su hermana le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero…

-Con nada- insistió-. Estuve a punto de atropellar a un gato y me caí. Me he hecho daño en las rodillas y me dolía al pedalear, así que decidí ir andando. Eso es todo.

La señora Bennet miró a su hijo como si quisiera sonsacarle la verdad a base de intimidación, pero el muchacho se apresuró a montarse en el coche y huir de su madre, la que tan raro se comportaba desde la desaparición de su marido.

Claire, situada unos metros más allá, miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca parcialmente abierta, como una desconocida a la que su hermano llamaba "mamá" se montaba en el coche de su familia tras lanzar una audaz y calculadora mirada a su alrededor.

-¡Esa no es mi madre!- le dijo a Peter en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha- ¡Esa mujer no me saca ni diez años!

-Pero… ¿y tu hermano? Él ve a tu madre.

-Pues… tal vez ella sea como nosotros- dijo Claire, su mente despejada pese a la incertidumbre-. Tal vez tenga la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto.

-¿Pero por qué nosotros la vemos como es?

-No… no lo sé…- negó la animadora sin respuesta para aquello.

En su memoria, grabados a fuego, habían quedado los rasgos de una joven de pelo moreno que se hacía pasar por su madre.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo es uno originalmente, pero como es largo he decidido colgarlo tal cual.

¡¡Hola!!

**Butterfly **(bonito nick ;)¡me alegro de que te guste la histo! y espero, además, que este capi también te haya gustado :) Tal vez cómo terminaron en Odessa no es muy importante, pero qué les va a ocurrir allí si... jajaja. ¡Qué mala soy¡Muchas gracias por dejarme opi y espero verte de nuevo por aquí!

**Rory,** esto... pues... verás, Claire en esta historia no sabe que Peter es su tio. En la serie lo descubre en el capítulo siguiente al que yo tomé para base, así que... Sí, ya sé, eso hace que me distancie MUCHÍSIMO de los sucesos de la historia, pero no importa ¡¡¡estamos de parón!!! jejeje (al menos los que la vemos a ritmo USA) Espero que este capi te haya gustado y gracias por dejarme opi :)

**Belle**, este reviuw me costó más entederlo¡mucho más! jeje, pero creo que entendí lo esencial :) Me alegro de que te gustara el capi y es que son tan monos los dos, sobre todo cuando están juntos... ainsss. Que penilla lo del parentesco :(. Bueno, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, no es ni muy largo ni muy corto ;)

Bueno, en este capi no hay muchos momentos Peter-Claire, pero es que he decidido mojarme, y para seguir la historia con argumento medio decente, he decido desarrollar un poco la trama. Eso significa que ya no solo va a ser romántica (aunque nunca dejaré a Claire y Peter, porque esto es un fanfic Claireter /Paire, que conste). Sin embargo, más allá de dos capitulos no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a seguir, ésta es una historia veleta, que cada día tira pa un lao (¡ni yo sabía cuando empecé que iban a acabar en Tejas!) pero bueno, espero que el experimento me salga bien... jeje.

Adiós, mis queridos conejillos de indias (y eso no es un insulto viniendo de mi y aplicado a la escritura) ;) Nos vemos prontito (o eso espero) :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

Por una vez que Peter había logrado imponer su voluntad sobre Claire, el destino se mofaba de él y la situación daba otra vuelta de tuerca, tensando todavía más las cuerdas ya de por si tirantes.

-¡Ese es mi padre, Peter! Tienen a mi padre, esposado, maniatado…

El enfermero no replicó, sus ojos fijos en los hombres que se acercaban a la fachada de Primatech y su cerebro cavilando a toda prisa un nuevo plan.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, Peter. Ahora sabemos donde está mi padre, y podemos descubrir donde lo mantienen preso con tan sólo seguirles…- dijo la animadora tirando de él.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Pero…

Mas Claire no pudo terminar su objeción, pues Peter acabó la frase que Claire había interrumpido:

-Iré yo sólo.

La joven lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y una expresión en la que Peter creyó leer miedo.

-No, no te dejaré ir sólo. No arriesgaras tu vida por mi padre sin mí.

-Claire, no me hagas repetir todo lo que te he dicho hace tan sólo cinco minutos. Te he dado mis argumentos y los has aceptado, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Tus razones eran de por qué no debíamos entrar en Primatech para seguir a mi hermano y a esa furcia que se hace pasar por mi madre, y si mal no recuerdo, has alegado que parecía una trampa porque nos ha resultado muy fácil seguirles.

-Así es.

-¿Y quieres que te deje entrar a ti sólo? Ni loca.

-No puedo permitir que te pase nada- negó Peter-: "Salva a la animadora, salva el mundo; protégela de todo."

-¡Y yo tampoco puedo dejar que te pase nada, y no por una estúpida… profecía!- exclamó Claire, sus cristalinos ojos húmedos.

Peter sintió que algo en su interior se comprimía y sobre su pecho se instaló una extraña presión que no sentía desde que Simone estaba viva. Pero aquello no podía ser…

-No quieres que nos vayamos y no quieres que entre yo solo, entonces ¿qué nos queda?- dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que al hablar su voz no se quebraría.

-Entrar los dos juntos. Además, yo conozco Primatech por dentro, puedo guiarte.

El enfermero, con sus ojos fijos en Claire, pareció lidiar una disputa interna hasta que finalmente:

-Harás todo lo que yo te diga, palabra por palabra

La animadora asintió con vehemencia.

-No te separes de mí, no me sueltes de la mano pase lo que pase y cuando yo diga que nos vamos, nos vamos. Prométeme que harás todo lo que te he dicho.

-Lo prometo, Peter, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo.

El enfermero asió a Claire con más fuerza de la mano y tras mirarla fijamente durante un par de segundos, echó a andar junto a ella por la explanada que había frente a Primatech. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo más sensato, que su juicio se veía empañado por la compañía y los sentimientos de aquella joven de sonrisa triste, pero intentó convencerse a si mismo de que lo que hacía era porque se comportaba como un héroe: iba en ayuda de aquel que necesitaba de sus habilidades, cual superhéroe con capa y mallas.

Alcanzaron el acceso principal del edificio y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie al otro lado que pudiera ver como la puerta se abría sola, se introdujeron en la empresa del señor Bennet.

El interior de Primatech era todavía más impersonal que el exterior. Largos y fríos pasillos con luz artificial se extendían hacia todos lados una vez se pasaba la recepción de aquella compañía tapadera. Bordeando los corredores había blanquecinas puertas que infundían respeto por lo que podían ocultar, y las pisadas resonaban por los corredores, propagando un eco que desquiciaba los nervios de los intrusos.

-Jamás me pareció tan silencioso y a la vez tan ruidoso este sitio- susurró Claire que, abrazada con fuerza a Peter, se deslizaba a unos centímetros por encima del suelo para no hacer ruido alguno.

El neoyorquino no contestó, pues lo que hacía estaba poniendo a prueba todo su entrenamiento con Claude y en solitario: levitar por aquellos pasillos sujetando a Claire para que ésta no cayera al suelo a la vez que mantenía su invisibilidad y permanecía alerta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor le suponía un grandísimo esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, sin proferir queja alguna, siguió flotando en pos del señor Bennet y de sus custodios, que parecían siempre a la misma distancia de ellos.

Esa era otra prueba de que algo raro estaba sucediendo: seguir y espiar a personas de una agencia secreta no podía ser tan fácil; pero por otro lado su cerebro insistía en que era imposible que aquella gente imaginara siquiera que él estaba involucrado en aquello, y eso lo reconfortaba, pues estaba seguro de que si no sabían que estaba allí, no estarían preparados para todas sus habilidades y no podrían cogerles.

-Se han detenido- le advirtió Claire a Peter, mas no habría sido necesario, pues el enfermero también se había percatado de ello-. Van a…

-Encerrarlo ahí- concluyó él, observando desde una distancia prudencial como los hombres que habían conducido al padre de Claire hasta el interior de Primatech abrían una puerta y lo empujaban dentro-. Ahora esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelvan y se pierdan de vista; cuando ya no los oigamos, iremos a ver si podemos sacar a tu padre de ahí.

-Alguno de ellos debe tener la llave- insinuó la animadora observando con detenimiento a los hombres que comenzaban a deshacer sus pasos por el corredor.

-Claire, has prometido hacerme caso. No podemos vencer a cinco hombres armados, así que no intervendremos¿entendido?

-Entendido- asintió la joven a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, y aunque la joven no hubiera estado dispuesta a obedecerle, nada podría haberles librado de lo que se les venía encima.

Peter y Claire se pegaron a la pared todo lo que pudieron e incluso dejaron de respirar cuando los hombres pasaron por su lado. Estaban tan juntos (Claire debía aferrarse al enfermero para no pisar el suelo y mantenerse invisible) que ambos sintieron los acelerados latidos del otro como si fueran los suyos propios.

-¡Dejaos ver!- exclamó de pronto la potente voz de un hombre.

El neoyorquino, con todos sus músculos en tensión, volvió bruscamente su cara y se encaró con quien había gritado. No obstante, el robusto hombre, con una pistola en la mano, no los miraba a ellos directamente, sino que sus ojos y su arma estaban enfocados casi un metro a la derecha.

-Saben que estamos aquí pero no saben dónde…- susurró Peter, incrédulo.

Sentía a Claire temblando entre sus brazos, o tal vez fuera él mismo quien sufría espasmos por el terror.

Como si lo hubiera oído, o tal vez porque alguien le informó a través del pingajillo que llevaba en la oreja, el trajeado reorientó su pistola hasta tenerlos a tiro.

-¡Dejaos ver o disparo!- gritó de nuevo el hombre.

-Nos iremos como llegamos a Tejas- musitó el enfermero cerrando con fuerza los ojos y estrechando más a Claire entre sus brazos-. Hiro, Hiro me hizo sentir… con esperanz…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando un dardo electrificado se clavó sin piedad en su cuello y una violenta corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo, obligándole a soltar a Claire e impidiéndole usar sus poderes.

Antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, Peter había perdido el sentido.

-Qué lástima que nos subestiméis- dijo quien había disparado el dardo, una mujer que la animadora, todavía ilesa y de nuevo visible, reconoció como la que se hacía pasar por su madre-. Sobre todo tú deberías saber de qué somos capaces, Claire; y él… fue su "maestro" el que nos obligó a dotar al edificio de sistemas de cámaras caloríficas, así que debería habérselo imaginado. En fin- concluyó la mujer alzando de nuevo su arma y apuntando con ella a la animadora-, una decepción de cacería.

Y disparó un nuevo dardo.

-------

**Belle**, ahora creo que te entendí mejor jeje. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Yo no era Paire desde el principio, pero ahora lo soy como la que más!! jeje. Me encantan los dos... ainsss, hacen tan buena pareja... Por cierto, si vas por el capítulo 4 no entenderías mucho lo del capítulo anterior (lo de la madre de Claire). Mira un poco más abajo y te lo explico ¿ok¡Gracias por el reviuw y espero que este capi también te haya gustado!

**Butterfly,** ¡¡me alegro de que te gusta la historia!! Me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo (¡fíjate, como Peter y Claire! jeje) al desarrollar la historia, pero espero poder salir del lio que me estoy armando yo sola con esta historia jeje. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y ¡gracias por la opi!

**Rory,** me das penilla, chica, a mi que no me gusta saber lo que va a pasar y tu deseando saberlo... en fin, me alegro de que te guste la historia y ¡¡¡gracias por el reviuw¡¡Me hace mucha ilusión que os guste. Por cierto, justo abajo de explico lo de la madre de Claire.

_En el capítulo 18 aparece una personaje nueva que (según mi opinión), es capaz de proyectar imágenes en la mente de los demás, con lo que consigue hacerse pasar por quien quiera (la vemos usar su poder por primera vez cuando entra en el apartamento de Isaac y se hace pasar por Simone) Es una mujer abominable, malísima, y voy a intentar usarla en mi historia. Se llama Candice, por cierto ;)_

Y despues de este pequeño aparte, daros las gracias por leerme una vez más ¡¡me hace muchísima ilusión que os guste!!


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Inerte sobre una silla, con las manos esposadas a la espalda y un goteo suministrándole un extraño suero, Peter permanecía encerrado en una blanquísima habitación.

Había alguien con él, una joven vestida de uniforme que, con destreza, manipuló el goteo y después se recostó sobre una pared, esperando a que Peter despertara.

Sin embargo, tuvo que aguardar para ello más de lo que había estimado y comenzó a impacientarse, teniendo que fingir la sonrisa de tranquilidad y suficiencia que e dedicó al neoyorquino cuando éste, con pesadez, alzó la cabeza.

-Hola, Peter.

El enfermero parpadeó e intentó enfocar sus ojos, pero incluso sus pupilas se movían con una lentitud exagerada.

-¿Claire?- inquirió finalmente.

-La misma.

Peter, reaccionando entonces a lo que acababa de descubrir, forcejeó sin demasiado éxito ni maña con las esposas.

-Ayúdame a salir, Claire. Intenta soltarme.

-¿Ayudarte a salir?- repitió la adolescente sonriendo pícaramente-. Ni hablar. Te quería atado en una silla desde hace tanto…

Claire, vestida de animadora y con una falda que a Peter se le antojó todavía más corta de lo normal, se acercó hasta él y se subió a horcajadas sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-He de decir que me has desilusionado bastante, Peter. Pensé que tendrías un temperamento fuerte, que me dirías qué tenía que hacer y cuándo, que…- Claire se inclinó sobre el enfermero hasta que su boca rozó la oreja de él- me convertirías en tu esclava.

Peter movió bruscamente la cabeza, obligando ala animadora a apartar su cara, de tal forma que instantes después pudo mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Intentas leerme la mente?- preguntó ella, sonriendo divertida-. Te aconsejaría desistir, esta "pócima mágica" te impide usar cualquier poder por un tiempo. Agradéceles a nuestros cerebritos el volver a ser una persona normal.

El neoyorquino lanzó una rápida mirada al goteo, pensando con rapidez e intentando reajustar sus esquemas.

-Mientes- dijo al fin.

-¿Miento¿En qué¿Es que acaso puedes hacerte invisible o volar?

-Tú no trabajas para _Ellos. _Llegaste a mi casa suplicando ayuda, rogando que te ocultara.

-Buena actuación ¿eh? Siempre he querido ser actriz.

-Además- continuó él como si Claire no lo hubiera interrumpido-, tú no has influido en nada para llegar hasta aquí. Estamos en Tejas sólo por un error.

-Así que no he influido en nada- susurró Claire acercando de nuevo sus caras-. Eres un calzonazos, Peter, lagrimita por aquí, lagrimita por allí, insinuación por aquí, insinuación por allá y haces lo que yo quiero sin tan siquiera saberlo.

La animadora, recreándose en sus movimientos, sacó la lengua y la pasó por los labios de Peter, que se retiró todo lo que pudo (no mucho teniendo en cuenta que estaba atado a una silla).

-¿Por qué te perturba tanto querer hacértelo con una animadora¿Qué pasa, que las jovencitas no sabemos follar?

Y de pronto, pillando completamente de improviso a Claire, Peter adelantó la cabeza, arreándole un tremendo cabezazo en plena frente.

La adolescente cayó del regazo del enfermero y se dio de espalda contra el suelo, produciéndose entonces una extraña ondulación a su alrededor.

-Para querer ser actriz, vuelves demasiado putones a todos tus personajes.

Candice, con una mano en la dolorida frente, se puso en pie dificultosamente y miró a Peter sus ojos oscuros cargados de odio.

-Da igual si tú no nos quieres decir nada, tenemos modos de sacarte la información que queremos.

Peter alzó el rostro, desafiante, y la mujer volvió a acercarse hasta él, en aquella ocasión de forma mucho menos sensual.

-No deberías sonreír de esa forma tan estúpida, Peter Petrelli- le dijo al enfermero, asiéndole por la barbilla y hundiendo sus dedos en las mejillas del hombre-. Si mis jefes te dejan salir vivo de aquí, cosa que dudo, yo misma me encargaré de ti.

-No deberías mezclar trabajo y pasión- susurró Peter, gesticulando entre los dedos de Candice en un acto de valentía.

-Y tú no deberías haberme pegado ese cabezazo.

Candice salió entonces de la estancia. Volvía a poseer su altiva actitud, y la última mirada que le lanzó a Peter fue de puro desprecio.

El neoyorquino, hallándose de nuevo sólo, volvió a debatirse. Estaba forcejeando hasta el extremo de hacerse sangre con las esposas cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa.

¡La mujer había olvidado abrir de nuevo el suero!

Miró el gotero durante un fugaz instante, obligándose a apartar la vista por temor a que hubiera cámaras vigilando sus movimientos.

¿Cuánto durarían los efectos de la droga? Ya se sentía mucho más despejado que antes, y un trozo de su mente, que durante toda la conversación había permanecido entre brumas, comenzaba a volverse accesible.

Cerrando los ojos, probó suerte.

Y la halló¡sus poderes le respondieron!

Intentando mantener su faz inalterable para que las posibles cámaras no captaran su excitación, Peter usó su telequinesia para quitarse la aguja del suero, y después se tomó su tiempo para elegir con cuidado su siguiente paso.

No quería hacer uso de sus poderes más visibles, al menos no todavía, por lo que decidió abrir y expandir su mente en busca y captura de pensamientos ajenos, como hacía Matt.

Y los encontró, aunque para desconcierto del enfermero, aquella voz susurrante formulaba sus ideas con un tono que no era suyo.

"Peter" dijo de pronto aquella voz, interrumpiendo su discurso, "¿puedes oírme?"

-Sí- asintió el neoyorquino, la emoción corriendo a raudales por sus venas; sin embargo, apenas un segundo después de haberlo dicho se dio cuenta de que debía concentrarse en sus respuestas en lugar de replicar abiertamente.

"Sí."

"Soy Matt, estoy aquí, al otro lado del cristal. Me obligan a leer los pensamientos de los que capturan. Ayúdame, Peter."

"¿Yo? Estoy atado a una silla¿acaso no me ves?" preguntó el enfermero mirando a la ventaba de cristal reflectante tras la que ocultaban al policía telepático.

"Yo también estoy esposado a una silla, pero tú cuentas con el factor sorpresa: ellos todavía no saben todo lo que eres capaz de hacer."

Peter sopesó aquellas palabras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter miraba fijamente a Claire mientras la muchacha tironeaba de las esposas que la ataban a la silla, tal como él mismo había hecho al despertar.

-¿Qué me dijiste aquella noche en un mi apartamento cuando te despertaste tras una pesadilla?- le preguntó el neoyorquino a la joven, que se detuvo para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras al reconocerme?- insistió él.

Había sido Candice quien había entrado a Claire y quien la había esposado a la silla, pero Peter había aprendido a dudar de cualquier cosa que sus ojos captaran en aquel lugar, por lo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, quería asegurarse de la identidad de su acompañante.

-Desvanezcámonos- dijo Claire tras pensar durante un instante-, me teñiré…

-De acuerdo, eres tú.

-¿Y tú¿Qué soy para ti?

Peter frunció el ceño mientras buscaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Por un instante pensó que la adolescente se refería a los sentimientos que últimamente había estado experimentando y a los que todavía no daba nombre, pero entonces recordó.

-Eres mi mayor heroína.

Claire pareció relajarse al oir aquello y miró al neoyorquino con unos ojos que transmitían todo el miedo que sentía, como si hasta entonces hubiera estado ocultando sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó, sus clarísimos ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

Peter miró a un lado y a otro, buscando las cámaras que todavía no había visto pero que sabía estaban ahí. Para que nadie se diera cuenta, había vuelto a clavarse la aguja del suero en el brazo, pero ésta no le administraba la droga que lo dejaba menos lúcido, por lo que era capaz de seguir manteniéndose alerta a todo, aunque Ellos no lo supieran.

-Nos vigilan, nos están observando- dijo simplemente.

Quería hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que sabía, contarle su todavía incipiente plan de huida, hablarle de que Matt intentaría encubrirles… pero si lo hacía, Ellos estarían escuchándoles desde el otro lado del cristal.

Deseó por un instante poder hablar mentalmente con ella, como hacía con el policía, pero con Matt había podido comunicarse debido a que a que ambos leían las mentes, cosa que Claire no era capaz de hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la animadora como si no lo hubiera oído o ya hubiera olvidado sus palabras.

-Nos han puesto juntos porque quieren que hablemos, que pensemos- explicó Peter-. Quieren saber lo que estamos planeando, lo que somos capaces de hacer, todo lo que sabemos… no podemos actuar según su plan, Claire.

Peter miró a la animadora de forma penetrante, y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Por un instante consideró la posibilidad de que, pese a su interrogatorio, la adolescente no fuera realmente Claire sino alguien de la agencia que intentaba sacarle información, pero entonces su mente se iluminó y supo con certeza qué estaba sucediendo: Claire estaba asustada, tremendamente asustada, y necesitaba hablar, exteriorizar sus miedos, compartir sus terrores con alguien…

-¿Qué te han hecho?- preguntó Peter asustado de pronto.

Tenía las tripas atenazadas, y todos sus músculos se habían puesto tensos. ¿Qué habrían sido capaces de hacerle a aquella dulce niña¿De qué cruel modo habrían intentado sacarle información…?

-Claire…- susurró Peter.

La muchacha había bajado la cabeza, hundiéndola entre los hombros y provocando que su pelo le tapara por completo la faz.

-Claire- insistió él, aterrado por lo que sobreentendía del silencio.

Sin embargo, cuando la adolescente volvió a alzar la vista, se leía en sus ojos la determinación.

-Vamos a salir de aquí- aseguró.

Y como un eco de estas palabras, se oyó un horripilante sonido que puso los pelos de punta a Peter: un hueso acababa de romperse.

-¡Claire!- exclamó él.

La joven, con sus ojos clavados en los de Peter como si hallara en ellos un bálsamo de sosiego, forcejeó con las esposas hasta sacar una mano. El dedo pulgar lo tenía colocado en una posición extraña, como si se lo hubiera dislocado, pero el neoyorquino supo que estaba roto.

Otro crujido hizo estremecer a Peter, que observó aguantando la respiración cómo Claire libraba su otra mano del agarre de la esposa y después se recolocaba ambos pulgares con una serie de desagradables chasquidos.

-Claire…- murmuró, impresionado.

La joven, libre de sus ataduras, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó en un gesto desesperado, apremiándole instantes después para que hiciera lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, tras un repiqueteo mucho más débil, Peter se liberó de sus esposas sin necesidad de romperse ningún hueso.

-Tus poderes…- murmuró ella, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que con todas sus habilidades, Peter podría haber huido de allí hacía mucho-. ¿Por qué no los has usado antes?

-No podía irme sin ti, y todavía estaba planeando cómo salir de aquí juntos. Te has adelantado -le recriminó él-. ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Estamos sin esposas pero encerrados en esta habitación…

-Yo…

Mas Claire no pudo continuar, pues en aquel instante la puerta se abrió violentamente y varios hombres uniformados, armados con pistolas de dardos, entraron en la sala y apuntaron con ellas a la pareja.

A partir de entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Peter se apresuró a parapetar tras de si a la animadora, que por instinto se aferró a su espalda. Los intrusos dispararon unos dardos que quedaron suspendidos en el aire a tan sólo un palmo del cuerpo del neoyorquino hasta que de pronto cayeron al suelo. Con un único pero estruendoso grito, Peter lanzó por los aires a dos de los uniformados…

Y de pronto, el neoyorquino se duplicó.

Claire dio un respingo y se aferró todavía con más fuerza a la espalda del Peter que tenía más cerca. ¿Duplicarse? No sabía que él fuese capaz de clonarse a si mismo.

Parpadeó confundida.

En una esquina de la sala se había materializado un hombre que sin duda era Peter, pero que a diferencia de él, iba completamente vestido de negro y parecía rodeado de un aura distinta, peligrosa.

Sintió que sus tripas se atenazaban cuando los ojos marrones de aquella réplica imperfecta de Peter la miraron directamente.

Sin embargo, pronto no sólo Claire fue consciente de su presencia, y una pistola de dardos lo apuntó… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

El Peter de aspecto tenebroso alzó una mano y, tan sólo con el poder de su mente, lanzó al uniformado contra la pared. Después arrugó brevísimamente el entrecejo y todo quedo en silencio.

Claire, aguantando la respiración sin apenas darse cuenta de ello, contempló a los intrusos armados, que se habían quedado estáticos, como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de pause en un mando de televisión.

-Es hora de irnos, Peter y Claire- dijo el enlutado dando un paso hacia ellos.

El neoyorquino más cercano a la animadora retrocedió con los ojos desencajados.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tú- contestó el otro-. Tú en el futuro, y he venido a ayudaros.- Extendió sus manos hacia ellos-. Es hora de irnos.

* * *

Bueeenooo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre que fanfiction daba error al subir los documentos y que quería hacerlo largo (vamos, que he juntado dos capitulos originales) pues la espera ha sido irremediable... :( En fin, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado el capi :) Por lo que me han ido diciendo en los otros foros y según mi opinión (completa e irreversiblemente subjetiva) está como mínimo interesante... :D ¡¡Espero de verdad que os haya gustado!!!

**Belle**¿yo cruel¡¡Para crueles los guionistas de la serie!! Todavía estoy aguantando el parón de seis semanas!! Jaja. Por como he cortado este capítulo seguiré siendo cruel... ¡dos Peters!!!! waaa. jajaj. ¡Espero que pese a todo te haya gustado:D Gracias por leerme y espero seguir viéndote por aquí ;)

**Bea**! bienvenida a mi unirverso particular de Heroes xDDD. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, y siento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya he dicho antes, quería hacerlo más largo y por eso me llevó más tiempo... Espero que te haya gustado este capi y que me sigas leyendo, porque como bien has dicho¡¡¡de ilusión también se vive!!! Muchas gracias por el reviuw!

**Rory,** este más largo y... ¡¡con mucho más punto Peter!! Jajaja, lo digo porque como ahora hay dos... jajajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado el capi. La tiparraca de Candice se llevó su merecido¡¡cabezazo que te crío!! Jajja, tal vez tu todavía no la odies, pero cuando veas los capítulos aprenderás lo bicho que es... jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias por la opi!!!


	7. Capítulo 7

ANUNCIO: para que después no os llevéis un susto, aviso de que este es el **ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA. **

Capítulo 7

Alguien los esperaba en casa del neoyorquino, una mujer que equilibró la balanza: dos Peters, dos Claires.

El Peter del presente­ –o tal vez del pasado–, miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. No le costó hacerlo físicamente, pues le resultaba obvio que estaban en su apartamento, pero hacerlo temporalmente fue otra cosa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó suspicaz a su otro yo, que se había alejado algunos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de su compañera del temporal.

-En tu casa.

-Me refiero a…- observó de hito en hito a sus futuros, sorprendiéndose al ver a Claire tan crecida, tan mayor- ¿Estamos en el presente o en el futuro?

Su "yo" oscuro sonrió sesgadamente.

-Para mi esto es el pasado, así que supongo que para ti es el presente. Aunque el intríngulis de los viajes en el tiempo siempre me produce jaquecas, por lo que mejor dejamos el tema. ¿Queréis algo de beber¿Tenéis hambre?

El enlutado sonrió más amigablemente, y su sonrisa infundió valentía a Peter, que se atrevió a comentar:

-Si estamos en mi casa, debería ofrecéroslo yo.

-Totalmente cierto- concedió su futuro ampliando el gesto.- Aunque creo que podría recordar dónde está todo con precisión. Tu memoria… nuestra memoria- corrigió- mejorará mucho después de… bueno, mejorará.

Peter, con la Claire del presente todavía pegada a él, frunció el ceño. Le estaban ocultando información deliberadamente, lo sabía, pero temía que si forzaba la conversación, su "yo" futuro se desvanecería en el aire haciendo alarde de sus tan bien controlados poderes. Lo esquivo y escueto que se había mostrado el Hiro del futuro era una advertencia que no debía olvidar.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado?- preguntó. Si no era capaz de contestar eso, no podría responder a ninguna pregunta.

-Soy de tu línea de futuro. Debía suceder así para que llegarás a convertirte en mi- contestó el enlutado acercándose hasta un sillón y sentándose en él tranquilamente.

Su compañera temporal lo imitó. Ninguna de las dos Claire había articulado palabra desde que se encontraran, limitándose a observarse mutuamente y a escuchar la conversación por razones tremendamente dispares.

-Pero has cambiado mi futuro al intervenir- objetó Peter.

-No, yo también fui salvado por mi "yo" futuro- afirmó el otro para instantes después sonreír divertido por la cara de Peter-. Te dije que los saltos en el tiempo son muy liosos, sobre todo si pretendes explicarlos. Y respondiendo a tu siguiente pregunta… lo hice porque ibas a encontrarte con Ted, el hombre explosivo.

-¿Nos lees la mente?- preguntó la Claire del presente hablando por primera vez.

-No. Yo ya he vivido este momento ¿recuerdas? Yo era él y ella eras tú- dijo señalando a la Claire del futuro-. Es más, puedo decirte sin riesgo alguno a equivocarme, que es Peter, tu Peter, el que está intentando sondear mi mente.

-Pero no lo logro- admitió el aludido.

-Por supuesto que no, hay muchas cosas que no debes saber todavía y no voy a dejar que las descubras hurgando en mi mente. Sentaos, por favor, tenemos que hablar de temas que si os conciernen.

El enlutado había vuelto a ponerse serio, con aquella aura un tanto intimidante, y su tono no aceptaba réplica alguna, por lo que Claire y Peter fueron a sentarse en unas sillas cercanas. Sin embargo, guardaron una distancia prudencial con respecto a sus otros "yo", por si acaso el mundo explotaba al estar tan cerca.

La joven de diecisiete años se sorprendió a si misma pensando aquello, una estupidez tan grande que incluso enrojeció. Su "yo" futuro le sonrió condescendiente, lo que provocó que sus mofletes se inflamaran todavía más al darse cuenta de que ella sabía lo que en ese instante pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué habéis venido los dos?- preguntó de pronto la muchacha. Nada más salir de su boca, la pregunta le pareció una chiquillada, pero había algo en aquella situación que no cuadraba…

Su "yo" futuro sonrió ampliamente y habló por primera vez.

-Tengo algunas cosas importantes que contarte.

El enlutado se volvió brevemente hacia su compañera y en sus ojos pudo leerse durante un breve instante el desconcierto, mas no dijo nada.

-Bueno- dijo él de nuevo mirando al Peter del presente-. Como te he dicho, si hubieras salido por tus propios medios de Primatech, habrías "tropezado" con Ted, lo que habría sido un completo desastre.

-¿La bomba ha explotado en tu tiempo?- interrumpió Peter, ansioso de pronto al entender el significado de las palabras de su otro yo-. ¿Hemos logrado salvar el mundo?

-No, no ha explotado la _bomba_, como tú la llamas. Pero con ello no hemos salvado el mundo. Me temo que Hiro fue muy… vago con sus explicaciones. Salva a la animadora, salva el mundo¡qué frase tan pomposa! Supongo que ver Nueva York arrasada en varias ocasiones le hizo temer que eso sería lo peor…

-¿Y qué hay peor que una explosión nuclear?

El enlutado sonrió sesgadamente, de forma casi siniestra.

-Tu hermano va a llegar a presidente. Apóyale en todo lo que puedas en ese aspecto pues necesitamos a uno de los nuestros en el poder.

-¿Uno de los nuestros?- se sorprendió el Peter del presente.

-Un evolucionado.- Con gesto extremadamente grave, el "yo" futuro del enfermero se inclinó en su sillón.- Cuando se descubra que algunas personas tienen poderes, a muy poca gente le hará gracia: el ser humano desconfía de todo lo que no es como él.

-¿Va a haber un enfrentamiento?- inquirió la Claire adolescente.

-Un enfrentamiento no, millares de guerras en todos los países. Los evolucionados somos más de los que os podéis imaginar, y no nos quedaremos callados cuando comience la represión.

Los Peter y Claire del presente se miraron, el miedo y la incertidumbre brillando en sus ojos. Finalmente, y tras tragar saliva dificultosamente, él fue capaz de volverse hacia su interlocutor y decir:

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-¿Por evitar las guerras?- adivinó el enlutado con un profundo deje de tristeza-. No, intenta luchar contra la masa y serás arrollado por ella.

-Pero…

-Cuando he dicho que éramos muchos, no quería decir que éramos más que ellos.

-Pero tu hermano tiene parte de la solución- intervino la Claire adulta, tomándole el relevo a su compañero-. Mantendrá en secreto su poder, y cuando llegue a lo alto, a la presidencia, hará uso de toda su fuerza para detener las guerras en Estados Unidos. Poco a poco, los demás países nos imitarán.

Peter se sentía mareado.

-¿Mi hermano?

-Bueno, te hemos contado la historia muy sintetizada, como si fuera el resumen de un libro. Tu hermano será tan sólo una pieza más de todas las que se moverán, al igual que tú y Claire.

-¿Nosotros?- inquirió la adolescente-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

-Luchar. Algunos de los no evolucionados luchan contra nosotros, pero muchos de nosotros luchamos contra algo aún mayor.

-¿Sylar?- preguntó Peter titubeante.

-Alguien todavía peor.

-¿Peor que alguien que devora cerebros?- exclamó Claire, incrédula y aterrorizada casi a la par.

-Aunque parezca increíble, sí.- El enlutado se puso en pie repentinamente y su compañera temporal lo imitó segundos más tarde.- Hemos de irnos. Eso es todo lo que debéis saber.

-¿Qué¡No! Pero si apenas nos habéis contado nada- protestó el otro Peter poniéndose también en pie como si le hubieran pinchado.

Su otro "yo" lo miró con un atisbo de compasión en su faz y después reformuló su última frase.

-Es todo lo que necesitáis saber para llegar a ser nosotros.

-¿Y si no quiero llegar a ser vosotros?- retó el neoyorquino-. ¿Y si quiero evitar la guerra?

-Pues si te consideras capaz de evitar tú solo _miles_ de guerras, no me queda otra que desearte suerte y advertirte de que en todos tus demás futuros mueres de forma bastante desagradable- replicó el otro, sereno.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

El enlutado soltó una carcajada que, pese a todo, no sonó divertida. Sin añadir nada más asió a su compañera de la mano, quien, sin embargo, se escabulló un instante de él y, acercándose a su "yo" pasado, le susurró unas palabras al oído.

-No te precipites- ronroneó a la oreja de Claire la mujer- cuando esté preparado, Peter te besará.

Dicho eso, la más mayor se alejó para coger de la mano al que era su pareja desde hacía varios meses, y el presente y el futuro de Claire se miraron a los ojos.

La adolescente sólo leyó sinceridad en sus propios ojos.

**FIN**

Buenoooo... siento que la historia haya acabado así tan repentinamente, sin aviso previo del que yo suelo dar,y también que haya tenido un final TAN abierto. A lo primero puedo alegar que no me quería continuar con esta historia una vez hubiese terminado el parón de emisión de la serie (que termina mañana, u hoy, según se mire), y a lo segundo... pues que no veía yo un final claro, pudiéndose convertir esto en la (segunda) historia interminable xD.

Pese a todo, espero que os haya gustado la historia y que, pese a este repentino final, al echar la vista atrás no lamentéis el tiempo que habeis gastado leyéndome :D

¡¡Me alegro mucho de que la historia os haya gustado y no sabéis cuanto me alegro por teneros en mi lista de "lectoras"!! jejej.

Belle, creo que has sido la primera persona extranjera que me ha leido. ¡¡Me has convertido en internacional!! jejeje. Espero que este final no te haya decepcionado y bueno... aunque haya sido más corto de lo normal, espero que te haya gustado. Fue un placer para mi saber que estabas ahí leyéndome y espero que disfrutes muchos con todos los capitulos de heroes que te quedan por ver ;) ¡¡¡Mil gracias!!! Ahh!! Un trocito de esta historia te pertenece, pues sin tus reviuws yo no habría llegado a terminarla. ;)

Rory!!!, dos Peters, dos Claires... xD. Espero que no te haya producido jaqueca tanto follón de personajes y que más o menos hayas podido seguir bien la historia (es que ya no sabía cómo referirme a cada uno: adolescenteVSmujer, enlutadoVSPeter... ufff) Siento este final tan repentino, y espero, pese a todo, que te haya gustado la historia y que al echar la vista atrás no te apenes por el tiempo gastado en mi (o mejor dicho en mis historias jeje) :D ¡¡Me hizo muchísima ilusión leer tus opiniones!! Y que no te quepa la menor duda que si he terminado esta historia, ha sido gracias a ti, por los reviuws que me dejabas y el apoyo que me brinadabas con ellos. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!!

Muchos besos a todas, Mahira. 23-4.07


End file.
